The broad aspects of the invention relates generally to key holders for holding at least one key of any type or design. The key holder also may include other useful accessories and features.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,419, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a key holder with an inner and an outer housing. Keys are held on a ring keeper. The ring keeper is connected to a pin which transfixes the inner and outer housings. The pin has buttons on either end, for easier manipulation. When the pin is drawn up further into the inner and outer housings, the ring keeper is drawn up into the inner housing. At the top of the pin's travel, it is manipulated into a notch, which holds the keys in a retracted position. The inner housing has a hole its side. A plug of soft material is mounted inside the outer housing. When the pin is manipulated into the notch, this causes the inner housing to tilt inside the outer housing, and the keys are brought into contact with the plug of soft material. The plug of soft material dampens movement and rattling of the keys.
Although the patented key holder works well with conventional keys, many vehicles currently use “remote keys” which cannot be held in the key holder. This problem is solved by the improvements in the present aspect of the invention. Also, the present invention provides such a key holder with convenient, space saving accessories